[unreadable] The C.S. Mott Center for Human Growth and Development is a high productivity research center in Wayne State University's Dept. of Ob/Gyn in Detroit. The Mott Center's mission is to advance basic and clinical research and research training in reproductive sciences. In 2003 the Department ranked 1st in the nation in NIH funding among all Ob/Gyn depts. For over 30 yrs, the current facility has served its mission well. To maintain and enhance our national leadership role in reproductive research and research training over the next 30 yrs, we have undertaken a 5-phase renovation, and modernization of the Center: 1) first floor administration and conference facilities (completed March 2001); 2) electrical and HVAC upgrades primarily for administrative offices, conference facilities and laboratory spaces (completed July 2002); 3) third floor laboratories for the NIH/NICHD Perinatology Research Branch, (completed March 2004); 4) laboratories, support spaces and faculty offices of the ground and second floors, and a Clinical Research Center and graduate training facilities on the first floor (completion planned for 2006). Finally, the improvements proposed in the current application for Phase V include: i) a dedicated heating, ventilation and air cooling (HVAC) system which will accommodate a ventilated cage rack system with air exhausting to the building exhaust system; ii) electrical upgrades to facilitate accommodation of ventilated racks and HEPA filtered laminar air flow cage change stations; iii) new lighting and fixtures, iv) new ceilings, v) a new cage/rack washer to replace a 31 year-old unit; vi) installation of a new large capacity autoclave in the cage wash area; vii) installation of an automatic watering system; viii) purchase of four ventilated cage rack units and four laminar air flow cage change stations and xi) modification of restrooms to meet ADA compliance requirements. These improvements along with an already installed back-up power system will provide a facility meeting the projected needs of animal research based at the Mott Center for the next 2-3 decades. [unreadable] [unreadable]